Charlie Proposes
by apishcan18
Summary: Charlie Proposes. Nuff said. CharlieOC Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs or any Numb3rs characters. I do own Shaylee Campbell and Stormy.

**Charlie Proposes**

"I think Stormy is sick," my boyfriend, Charlie Eppes, said over the phone.

I sighed silently. "I'll be right over."

I knew it was a ruse but what else was I to do? I had no clue what Charlie was up to and his older brother, Don, had been no help at all, though I knew that he knew what Charlie was up to. Don might even be helping him. It was frustrating me to no end. Charlie has been secretive and distant for weeks. I used all my skills but came up with nothing. Charlie was keeping his secret close.

Grabbing my keys on the way out, I drove over to the house Charlie shares with his father.

It was the same house that Don and Charlie both grew up in. About three years ago, in an attempt to get Charlie to move on with his life, their father put the house up for sale. Charlie bought it.

I parked and rang the doorbell.

Charlie and I have been dating for two years. We knew each other for six months before that. We meet when I joined his brother's FBI team as a hostage negotiator. Charlie does some work as a consultant on cases, when he's not teaching, that is.

Don opened the door, looking a bit sheepish while doing it.

Keeping my expression neutral, I said, "Charlie said something about Stormy being sick."

Don nodded. "They're in the back yard."

I waited for him to close the door behind me. "So how's your latest case going?" I asked.

A year ago I had been placed as head of my own team. Now the two teams work closely together, finding that a lot of our cases overlap.

Don grimaced. "Not so good."

I shrugged. "Some are like that. Hope you get a break. You said Charlie was in the back yard?"

Don nodded. "Yeah."

Smiling my thanks, I wandered towards the spacious back yard.

Peering through a window, I spotted Charlie and Stormy, a black mutt that I found one stormy night when he was still a puppy, playing fetch.

Stormy definitely didn't look sick to me. I had been right. This was all a hoax for something else. But what? That was the part that was still stumping me.

I paused a moment just to watch Charlie and the dog. I really hadn't meant to keep him when I showed up on the doorstep that night. My apartment building doesn't allow pets and by that time of night, the animal shelter was already closed. I couldn't think of anyone else who could take him for a night until I took him to the animal shelter. But Charlie surprised me by announcing that we now have a dog. We. As in Charlie and I.

I smiled at that memory. Stormy had grown a bit but he was still on the small side and it looked like he'd stay that way.

Looking up, Charlie saw me watching them. He waved, a broad grin spread over his face.

Grinning back and not knowing why, I slipped out the back door.

Stormy ran over to greet me enthusiastically.

"Hey there, sweetie," I crooned, holding the animals head between my hands and digging my fingers into Stormy's thick fur. I loved this dog almost as much as I loved his co-owner.

Stormy barked excitedly before bounding away.

Charlie had walked over to join me. "Hello, Beautiful," he said before wrapping an arm around me and kissing me.

I was stunned. This wasn't usually like Charlie. Charlie was almost always preoccupied. His mind went a mile a minute. A mathematical genius, Charlie was wary of most people, quiet and not really into intimate contact other then holding hands and especially not PDA. I was positive that if I looked up at one of the upstairs windows, I would see Alan Eppes, Don and Charlie's father, watching gleefully, praying that one day Charlie and I would get married and have children, just so he could have grandchildren to spoil.

Casting the briefest of glances upwards, I saw not only Alan but Don as well.

A feeling I couldn't quite recognize formed in the pit of my stomach. What was going on? First Charlie started acting secretive, then the scam to get me here, Charlie's kiss and now Alan _and_ Don watching from upstairs. Something was up.

"Let's take Stormy for a walk," Charlie suggested.

I reached up and touched his forehead with the back of my hand. Good thing we were the same height.

"Shay, what are you doing?" Charlie asked, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I'm checking to make sure you're not the one who's sick," I answered.

Charlie gave me a puppy dog look. "Please?"

I sighed. "How can I say no?"

Charlie's puppy dog look was instantly replaced with one of pure happiness.

"I'll go get the leash," he said before disappearing into the house.

Shaking my head, I called for Stormy.

Glancing up once again at the window I had seen Alan and Don at, I was surprised to see that they weren't there anymore.

Charlie came bounding back outside, the leash dangling from his hand. "Here," he said, holding it above my head so that that part that clips to Stormy's collar was level with my eyes.

I reached up to grab the leash when I saw it. There, attached to the clip, was a diamond ring. It was an engagement ring.

I felt shock steal over me.

"Charlie?" I managed to get out.

Charlie got down on one knee. He was still taller then me, who was sitting on the deck, but it was the thought that counts, right?

"Shaylee Campbell, will you marry me?" Charlie's dark eyes were filled with hope and love.

I felt a rush of love and happiness and joy and everything all mixed into one.

So this was what everything had been about. The secretiveness, the trick, Charlie's kiss, Alan and Don watching from upstairs. It all fell into place.

"Yes, Charlie, I'll marry you."

The End 


End file.
